Baishin
was a Shinigami who appeared in the OVA The Sealed Sword Frenzy. Appearance Baishin's appearance is that of a middle aged man with a beard and blades growing out of his shoulders. He can transform parts of his arms into blades that he can then launch at his enemies. He also wears a samurai-like armor over his Shinigami hakama. History 400 years prior to the main Bleach storyline Baishin found a way to merge himself with his Zanpakutō, as a result he went on a rampage. He is responsible for the death of 63 seated officers of which some were lieutenants, and proceeded to escape to the real world. A total of six Captains were sent to capture him, two of them who lost their lives while the remainder were able to imprison him.Bleach OVA; Sealed Sword Frenzy Synopsis Baishin eventually broke free the statue where he was sealed, killing everyone in the area while doing so. He hunted down those with powerful spiritual energy, and Baishin found it in Ichigo. He confronts Renji Abarai and Ichigo Kurosaki. Renji shoots him but with it has no effect and gets stabbed with a blade. Ichigo transforms into a Shinigami and begins to fights Baishin, who calls himself a blade. As Ichigo attacks, Baishin grabs him and takes some of Ichigo’s Spiritual Energy. Renji and Rukia attack but are too weak to hurt him then. Just at that moment, Tōshirō Hitsugaya shows up and scares away Baishin. Before Baishin leaves, he unleashes a bunch of Hollows then disappears. Traced to the site where he was once sealed, Ichigo releases his spirit power to a track down Baishin. Baishin once again fights Ichigo, this time with Rukia and Renji at Ichigo's side. However, by sucking out Ichigo's spiritual power, Baishin was able to perform his final release. Baishin summons his Bankai which transforms his skin into metal, becoming a living being of swords. He is eventually killed by Ichigo using his own Bankai. After Baishin dies Ichigo reveals that Baishin had merged with his Zanpakutō. Yoruichi thinks that Baishin tried to use Ichigo's spirit power to return back himself to normal, separating his body, and his Zanpakutō, even if he perished. The only thing left of Baishin is the Zanpakutō he once merged with. Powers and Abilities Unnamed Garganta Variant: Garganta is how Hollows and Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Baishin used a variant of this during the OVA after draining a hefty amount of Kurosaki's reiryoku, disappearing through a portal as hollows began to appear in their own portals. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Baishin technically is a sword. Before permanently fusing with his Zanpakutō, Baishin was a highly skilled Shinigami. Desiring to become more powerful he fused with his Zanpakutō as it was seemingly the only way to gain more power. He cut down Lieutenants and any seated officer that got in his way, killing a total of 63 Shinigami. Even after escaping to the Living world two captains were killed in the process of sealing him. Flash Steps Expert: Baishin was able to easily outrun Ichigo using Flash Steps, subsequently pinning him down. Enhanced Durability: Baishin was unfazed by a level 31 Destruction Spell, unscathed by Zabimaru's Higa Zekkō, and was even able to deflect Hitsugayas's Hyōrinmaru with little to no effort. He also blocked Zangetsu by the hand without effort or injury. This durability only increased on a scale of 5-10 after his Bankai was released. Immense Spiritual Power: Baishin also has an immense amount of spiritual energy. After he absorbed some of Ichigo's vast spiritual energy, his spiritual power became more immense than before. Zanpakutō Having merged with his Zanpakutō, Baishin is capable of transforming his arms into blades. He can then fire them at his opponents, allowing him to fight both at close combat and at a distance. Baishin seems to have the ability to call upon Hollows but it may just be that they are attracted to him because of his spiritual energy. :Shikai: The name and release command of his Zanpakutō are unknown, due to the fact that when he is first introduced he has already merged with it. :Bankai: During the battle with Ichigo after absorbing a large amount of the formers energy he is able to release his Bankai. In his Bankai form, Baishin's body becomes covered with hundreds of blades that act as both a weapon and armour. He has also shown the ability to shoot these blades to great effect. It is unknown whether this is his first time in Bankai or if he just needed the power boost that Ichigo provided via his own power has been left unclear. Quotes * "I am Blade." References Category:Characters Category:Anime Only Characters Category:Male Category:Exiled Shinigami